Woeflower
. }} |spec=DreamEater |DDDSEXP=1.04 |DDDSHP=32.7 |DDDSSTR=8.4 |DDDSMAG=11.4 |DDDSDEF=6.2 |DDDfire=x1.30 |DDDbliz=x0.80 |DDDthun=x0.30 |DDDwater=x0.80 |DDDdark=x0.40 |DDDlight=x1.30 |DDDlink=Poison Rain |DDDatt=Dark |DDDstyle=Dark |DDDdream=Troubling Fantasy |DDDdisp1=Bag of Tricks |DDDdesc1=Uses a variety of attack patterns; Toxic Doomdelion saps enemy HP |DDDdispab=body |DDDdispac=face |DDDdispad=face |DDDdisp2=Shrinking Violet |DDDdesc2=Cautious with direct attacks; keeps distant and employs status ailments |DDDdispba=arms |DDDdispbc=body |DDDdispbd=body |DDDdisp3=Meddler |DDDdesc3=Acts as a nuisance by inflicting status ailments |DDDdidpca=face |DDDdispcb=face |DDDdispcd=body |DDDdisp4=Natural |DDDdesc4=Doesn't use status ailments; only employs direct attacks |DDDdispda=face |DDDdispdb=face |DDDdispdc=body |DDDNLVL1=8 |DDDNLVL2=12 |DDDNLVL3=20 |DDDNLVL4=24 |DDDNLVL5=34 |DDDNLVL6=36 |DDDNloc1=La Cité des Cloches |DDDNloc2=Traverse Town |DDDNloc3=Symphony of Sorcery |DDDNHP=26.2 |DDDNSTR=9.4 |DDDNMAG=12.7 |DDDNDEF=4.5 |DDDNEXP=1.2 |DDDNtime=x1.0 |DDDNigni=x1.0 |DDDNpois=x0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x1.0 |DDDNsleep=x1.0 |DDDNconf=x1.0 |DDDNblind=x0 |DDDNbind=x1.0 |DDDNzero=x1.0 |DDDNzant=x0 |DDDNmini=x1.0 |DDDNstop=x1.0 |DDDNslow=x1.0 |DDDNfree=x1.0 |DDDNrewards=HP Ball x2 (30%), Munny x3 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Ice Dream Cone (3%), Panacea (2%) Troubling Fancy (12%), Lofty Figment (6%) |DDDNworlds=La Cité des Cloches, Traverse Town, Symphony of Sorcery }} |spec=DreamEater |DDDfire=x1.30 |DDDbliz=x0.80 |DDDthun=x0.30 |DDDwater=x0.80 |DDDdark=x0.40 |DDDlight=x1.30 |DDDNLVL1=8 |DDDNloc1=La Cité des Cloches |DDDNHP=78.6 |DDDNSTR=14.1 |DDDNMAG=19.0 |DDDNDEF=4.5 |DDDNEXP=1.2 |DDDNtime=x0 |DDDNigni=x0 |DDDNpois=x0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x0 |DDDNsleep=x0 |DDDNconf=x0 |DDDNblind=x0 |DDDNbind=x0 |DDDNzero=x0 |DDDNzant=x0 |DDDNmini=x0 |DDDNstop=x0 |DDDNslow=x0 |DDDNfree=x0 |DDDNrewards=HP Ball x2 (30%), Munny x3 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Ice Dream Cone (3%), Panacea (2%) Troubling Fancy (12%), Lofty Figment (6%) |DDDNworlds=La Cité des Cloches (Event) }} 'N Woeflower is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in La Cité des Cloches, en Traverse Town en in Symphony of Sorcery in 'n portaal. Sy Reuse nagmerrie weergawe kan gevind word in La Cité des Cloches tydens 'n gebeurtenis. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Troubling Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Poison Rain. Voorkoms Die Woeflower se Japannese naam beteken "bose blom", wat die Wheeflower se Japannese naam kontrasteer, aangesien die twee blom Dream Eaters veronderstel is om teenstrydighede te wees. Die Engelse naam verwys na "wee" of "groot hartseer en nood", wat die negatiewe aard daarvan beklemtoon en dit in teenstelling met die Wheeflower stel; beide die Woeflower en Wheeflower se name is ook woorde op die term "muurblommetjie." ;Gees ;Nagmerrie Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="500px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Poison Dive style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Drain Dive - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Poison style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Sleepra - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Sleepga style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Dark Screen style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Dark Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Blindness Block style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Treasure Magnet } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" BoT'Ingestelheid: BoT=Bag of Tricks, SV=Shrinking Violet, M=Meddler, N=Natural width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'SV width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" M''' width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" '''N - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Propeller Strike||Dark||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Force of July||Dark||1|| ||✔|| ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Poison Whip||Dark||1||✔||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Toxic Doomdelion||Dark||1|| || ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Mousetrap||Dark||1||✔ || ||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Degen Moon||Dark||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Blackout||Neutral||8|| ||✔||✔|| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Confuse||Neutral||16|| ||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleep||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepra||10 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepga||20 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Drain||—||15|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Combo Assist||—||5|| || ||✔||✔ } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" BoT width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" SV width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" M''' width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" '''N - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Propeller Strike||Dark||1||30%||10%||10%||35% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Force of July||Dark||1||5%||35%||10%||25% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Poison Whip||Dark||1||25%||35%||10%||10% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Toxic Doomdelion||Dark||1||10%||10%||30%||5% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Mousetrap||Dark||1||10%||5%||20%||5% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Degen Moon||Dark||1||10%||5%||5%||20% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleep||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"|10%||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|15%||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepra||10 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Sleepga||20 - bgcolor="#FF6060" Dark Mist||Dark||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Die standaard Woeflower formule kan gekoop word vanaf die Moogle Winkel vir 200 munny sodra die Grid besoek is. Die Woeflower kan geskep word deur ses verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang D formule. **3 Lofty Fancy + 3 Troubling Fancy *Die tweede formule is 'n rang C formule. **4 Troubling Fancy + 4 Wondrous Figment *Die derde formule is 'n rang B formule wat 'n 40% kans op transformasie vanaf Wheeflower het. **4 Lofty Figment + 2 Troubling Fantasy *Die vierde formule is 'n rang B formule. **6 Troubling Fancy + 4 Wondrous Fancy *Die vyfde formule is 'n rang A formule. **3 Lofty Fancy + 2 Troubling Fantasy *Die sesde formule is 'n rang A formule wat 'n 60% kans op sukses het. **3 Dulcet Fantasy + 1 Charming Fantasy Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enemies Kategorie:Dark-attribute Dream Eaters Kategorie:Dark-style Dream Eaters